In recent years, metal oxides having semiconductor characteristics (hereinafter, referred to as oxide semiconductors) have attracted attention. The metal oxides having semiconductor characteristics can be applied to transistors (Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).
[Reference]
    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2007-1203861    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2007-096055